Dreaming of Darkness
by Leopardus Pardalis
Summary: A Hikari artpiece has an interesting consequence. DarkxDaisuke.


Disclaimer: DN Angel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. I am making no money while borrowing her characters.

The warehouse was silent and dark, the only movement the tread of the guards and the swiveling of the security cameras. Although 'warehouse' may not be the right word; its state-of the-art security could rival any bank in town, and the architecture resembled that of a museum. One the roof of a neighboring building, Dark knelt, intently studying the various entrances into the warehouse. In the back of his mind, he could feel Daisuke's anxiety. "Something wrong, Daisuke?" he asked silently.

"Well nothing wrong, per se, but the absence of guards is rather unnerving. Mom did send the notice, right? And don't we usually wait to grab it until it's on display?"

"She probably sent it straight to Satoshi. The Mirror of Dreams is one of the Hikari pieces not meant for the public eye, so Satoshi wouldn't have notified the police. He wouldn't want anyone sneaking a look."

He could feel Daisuke's frown. "Why is that?"

"It's supposed to work its magic on anyone who gazes into it. It's obvious why the Hikaris locked it up if it had a negative effect, and they're too greedy to share if it has a positive effect." Dark grinned, knowing Daisuke could sense it. "We'll be the first outside the Hikari family to see it."

"You mean you're gonna look into it?! Do you have any idea what it does?!"

"Well, it is the Mirror of Dreams, so maybe it'll make all your dreams true. In any case, we'll find out soon enough." Summoning With, he dived off the building towards a window, ignoring Daisuke's further protests. Really, the kid had no sense of adventure.

One hour and twenty-three minutes later, Dark landed on the balcony leading to Daisuke's bedroom. In his arms was the mirror, barely more than a foot tall and covered in a black cloth. Dark quickly slipped through the door, then crowed in triumph once it was shut behind him. "Damn, that was awesome. Did you see the look on that bastard's face? He seriously thought he had me!"

"He nearly did have you," Daisuke grumbled, "If it wasn't for me, you would have been bagged."

"Hey, I haven't been around for two generations," Dark retorted, "You can't expect me to be up-to-date in all the new technology, yet. Now let's see our prize." Excitedly, Dark whipped the cloth off the mirror and inspected it. It did not appear especially impressive. The silver frame was elegant, but not extravagant. However it was the reflection that caught their attention. As they looked into it, color flashed on the surface, before a series of images quickly flashed one after another before fading not only from the mirror, but from their memories, leaving them facing the other in the glass, just like any other mirror.

"That's it!" Dark was outraged. "All that effort, all that suspense, for a flash colors? Nothing happened!"

"I think I saw something else, but I'm not sure what. Besides, it's magic. There's no guarantee that anything will happen immediately."

"But wanna know what it does," Dark whined. "Oh, well. I'll check it out again in the morning. I'm beat." With that, he set the mirror on the desk and climbed into Daisuke's bed, not even bothering to transform.

Daisuke's eyes fluttered open. The room was dark, but he could feel the weight over him that had woken him. He could hear another's breathing, and his thief's reflexes were screaming at him buck whoever it was off or try to roll out from under them, but his mind seemed a bit foggy, and he was having trouble getting his body to respond. Alarmed, wondering if he had been drugged, he confronted his captor. "Who are you?" He tried to make it sound demanding, but somehow it came out soft and curious. There was a deep chuckle from above him.

"I'm disappointed, Daisuke. You can't even recognize me? I know we haven't met each other face-to-face yet, but you've seen me in the mirror. Surly my gorgeous face isn't that easy to forget."

Daisuke blink, his mind seeming to clear up a bit, and with it, his vision. The moon was shining through the window, and he could just make out Dark's features in the dim light it offered. "Dark?"

Dark smirked and leaned it closer. "At your service." The words were whispered, the soft puffs tickling his collarbone. Daisuke swallowed thickly, his eyes wide. "Dark?!" His voice was high from unease. "What are you doing?"

Dark chuckled again, yet this time it seemed nearly sinister. He moved to whisper into Daisuke's ear, his lips brushing against it. "Isn't it obvious? I'm seducing you."

Daisuke's breath hitched as he felt something warm and wet caress his neck. "Se-seduce!" Daisuke squeaked. "What do you mean se-" Daisuke cut himself off as a sharp nip just above his collarbone made him yelp.

Dark smirked. "What I mean is I am going to tease you and pleasure you until you beg for me to fuck you. Unless, of course, you object." Dark moved to stare into Daisuke's face, his gaze serious.

Daisuke stared up at him wide-eyed, feeling their breath mingling. He closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself before opening them again to glare at Dark. His glare was somewhat diminished due to his flushed face. "I'm not going to beg."

Dark positively grinned. "We'll see about that." Without giving Daisuke a chance to respond, dark captured his mouth in a hard kiss. Daisuke, however, offered no complaint. He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dark's neck. Dark slid a hand down Daisuke's side to rest at his hip, then nudged one of his legs between Daisuke's and rubbed his thigh against Daisuke's growing arousal. Daisuke pulled away from the kiss with a gasp. Dark slipped an arm under him and held him close as he continued to stroke Daisuke with his legs. Daisuke shuddered and clutched at Dark, letting loose a whimper, and Dark buried his face into Daisuke's neck in order to muffle his own groan.

"Dark." At the breathless call of his name, Dark looked up into Daisuke's half-lidded eyes. Daisuke unwound one of his arms from Dark and placed his hand on Dark's cheek before leaning in to give Dark a gentle kiss. He kept it chaste for several long moments before deepening it, moving his hand to grip Dark's hair. As Dark kissed back and twined his tongue around Daisuke's, his leg stopped moving against Daisuke's cock. Daisuke gave a whine of protest and began started to grind himself frantically against Dark's leg.

Dark's arm that was holding Daisuke against him snaked down so he could grab Daisuke's ass. He roughly pulled Daisuke tighter against him, keeping Daisuke from moving and trapping his cock almost painfully between them. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and let his forehead rest against Daisuke's. "Getting desperate are we?" he asked panting. "Ready to beg yet?"

"Not…going….to beg," Daisuke gasped between breaths.

"If you insist." Dark lowered Daisuke back onto the bed and unwound Daisuke's arm from around his neck. Then Dark sat back on his heels and slid both hands under Daisuke's shirt, catching the edge of it with his thumbs and dragging it up as his fingers and palms caressed Daisuke's stomach, then chest, then finally skirting over his nipples. Daisuke squirmed under him and reached for him, but then Dark grasped the shirt more firmly and tugged. Daisuke yelped as the shirt was suddenly pulled over his head, but rather than pulling it all the way off, Dark stopped at his wrists and twisted it in a way that trapped Daisuke's hands. "Too bad there's no bedpost," Dark sighed. "I guess I'll just have to use one hand." With one hand securing Daisuke's hands above his head, Dark let his other hand trail down Daisuke's chest.

"Hey, who said anything about bond-Oh!" Daisuke arched up as Dark licked his nipple. Dark steadily worked downwards, lavishing Daisuke's skin with licks and kisses and bites until he reached the hem of his pants. There Dark paused, and Daisuke squirmed helplessly under him.

"Dark!" Dark smirked at the protest and moved his mouth right above the bulge in Daisuke's pant, but to Daisuke's disappointment, he only breathed hotly on it, increasing his frustration. Daisuke lifted his hips, but Dark moved before Daisuke's crotch touched his face and moved his legs so the on top of Daisuke's, holding him down. "Dark, stop teasing!"

"Oh, but you're so much fun to tease," Dark responded, but he lowered his head and nuzzled Daisuke's arousal, breathing in deeply, taking in the scent. Daisuke made a noise deep in his throat. Oh, how he wanted to grab Dark's head and fuck his mouth, but Dark was holding his hands captive above his stomach. He shifted his wrists and pushed his groin up against Dark's face. Dark took the hint and removed his face in order to tug down Daisuke's pants, freeing his erection. Daisuke moaned in relief. Then Dark leaned in again, burying his nose in Daisuke's pubic hair before licking the underside of his cock. Daisuke threw his head back and cried out, then bit his lip harshly to stop another, louder, yell when Dark's mouth enveloped him. Dark bobbed his head up and down, and his tongue did delightfully wicked things as his free hand fondled Daisuke's balls. Daisuke writhed on the bed, his nails biting into his palm and his lip bleeding from his attempts to keep quiet. Daisuke felt his climax began to build just before Dark pulled away.

"Wha…" Daisuke blinked stupidly up at the ceiling for a few seconds before lifting his head to look at Dark.

"You didn't think you were getting off that easily, did you?" Dark asked from between his legs. "If you want release, you're going to have to beg me to fuck you.

Daisuke saw red. "I'm not going to fucking beg! Now, suck me off."

Dark shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, Daisuke. So demanding." Nevertheless, he moved off of Daisuke's legs and in one swift motion pulled Daisuke's pants off. He then proceeded to remove his own shirt before once again kneeling over Daisuke. It wasn't until Dark caught and secured Daisuke's wrists in his firm grip that Daisuke realized that he had had a chance to release his hands.

"Dammit, Dark, let me touch you." Dark ignored his request, instead sliding one hand from Daisuke's knee to the top of his thigh and stroked the juncture of his leg and hip with his thumb. He let Daisuke suffer for a few more moments before slipping his hand between Daisuke's legs to finger his entrance, his hand lightly brushing Daisuke's cock as he did so. Daisuke could not help but tense at Dark's probing fingers.

Dark nuzzled Daisuke's stomach. "Just relax. It'll feel good in a minute. Trust me." Daisuke let out a long slow breath and did so, focused on the feeling of Dark's finger inside of him. As Dark added another finger and Daisuke concentrated on staying relaxed and breathing evenly, he realized that Dark's grip on his wrists had loosened. Intent on not missing another opportunity, Daisuke quickly twisted on hand free and reached down to grab Dark's ass. He squeezed and pulled Dark's hips down, at the same time bending his knee to bring his thigh up and in contact with Dark's neglected cock. Dark gasped and moaned, unable to resist the urge to grind against Daisuke. His hand released Daisuke's wrist and dropped down to clutch at the sheets, and his head fell down to rest against Daisuke's chest. "Daisuke," he moaned. Perhaps in retribution, he fingers plunged deeper into Daisuke, hitting his prostate. Daisuke cried out and curled around Dark, his recently freed hand clutching almost painfully at Dark's hair. Daisuke whimpered as Dark pulled out his fingers. Dark placed a hand on his chest and pushed Daisuke back down on the bed. "You need to relax," Dark gasped. He leaned forward to give Daisuke a deep kiss, and Daisuke complied, his muscles loosening. Dark continued to kiss him lazily as he inserted three fingers into Daisuke's asshole. Daisuke made a small noise but offered no other indication of pain. Once Dark was satisfied that Daisuke was stretched enough, he removed his fingers and reached into his back pocket to pull out a small bottle. Dark then broke apart from Daisuke. Daisuke simply laid and watched as Dark hurriedly shucked off his pants, his eyes transfixed by Dark's impressive length. Dark grinned cockily. "Like what you see?" Daisuke blushed and averted his eyes. "Look at me," Dark demanded, and Daisuke's gaze returned as Dark began to cover his erection with lube. Dark let out a low moan, and Daisuke reached for his own arousal, but Dark grabbed his hand before he could reach it. "Oh, no, you don't. You want anything more, you're going to have to beg for it."

Daisuke looked up into Dark's eyes, his own eyes pleading. "You're not serious?"

Dark smirked at him. "When am I ever not?" He lifted one of Daisuke's leg over his shoulder. He was poised to enter Daisuke, but he merely took one hand and circled Daisuke's entrance.

"Dark." Daisuke screwed up his face. "Dark, please."

Dark briefly slipped the tip of his finger into Daisuke. "Not good enough."

Daisuke pulled at his hair and made a noise of frustration, but Dark did not respond. "Dark, oh God, fuck me!"

Dark leaned in close. "What was that?"

"Fuck me! Please, Dark, take me dammit! I want you inside me!"

This seemed to be enough for Dark. "As you wish," he replied, and thrust into Daisuke.

"Dark!" Daisuke cried out, and clutched tightly onto Dark, who was shuddering with effort of not moving. Daisuke, too, held still for some time as he adjusted to the feel of Dark inside him. "I'm okay, Dark. You can move." Dark wasted no time in obeying, roughly pulling out and slamming back in. He thrust into Daisuke again and again, angling himself to hit Daisuke's prostrate. As he drove Daisuke into the mattress, he reached a hand between them to stroke Daisuke's weeping cock. It wasn't long before Daisuke climaxed, spurting seed onto their chests. He tightened around Dark, causing Dark to lose control as well. Once Dark finished climaxing, warming Daisuke as he released his seed inside of him, he collapsed onto Daisuke. Daisuke hit him weakly on the shoulder, and Dark rolled over, pulling Daisuke to his chest, and fell asleep immediately. Daisuke, tucked under his head, smiled and quickly followed.

Daisuke awoke slowly, his eyelids heavy. As he came into awareness, he realized that his pajama pants were damp and sticky. He jolted upwards, staring in horror at the evidence of his wet dream. He mentally checked on Dark and thankfully found him to be still sleeping. He quickly changed into a t-shirt and boxers and gathered his pajamas and sheets, hoping no one else was up yet. Doing laundry this early in the morning might be a bit suspicious. As he headed for the door he heard something fall to the floor. He looked over his shoulder to find an open bottle of lube resting innocently on the floor.

A/N: A sequel is planned. When it will be out is uncertain.


End file.
